The Fourth Quarter Quell
by lifirisas234
Summary: Jack, a career tribute from district one volunteers for the final hunger games. In the 100th games six tributes shall go into the arena and Capitol escorts will enter with them. Rated T because it's the Hunger Games.


THE FOURTH QUARTER QUELL

PART 1

REAPINGS AND PRESIDENT ANNOUNCEMENT

I stood in our front yard and pressed a button. Instantly the five red holographic figures holding swords, spears and bows materialized, controlled by the projectors attached to our house. My family lived in District One which meant we were wealthy and had enough to eat thanks to the so called Jenerosity of the capitol. The capitol forgets about the lower districts which ranges from poor to starving in the streets.

People in district one jenerally loved the capitol, the ruling city over the nation of Panem. Each year though something happens that made me sick. The hunger games, a tradition where two tributes from each district are sent to fight to the death. The majority of the kids of district one including me went to a academy that teaches combat and hunger games skills on top of schoolwork so we can volunteer. I hate the capitol. I dont think I would have even joined the academy if I didn't want to be prepared to be in the hunger games.

The red figures charged at me. I slashed a wave of arrows out of the sky with my sword, leaped over the figure with a spear so the spear killed the one with the arrows instead, and landed on the ground just in time to parry the swords of the other three. I jabbed, blocked, and hacked and in no time at all they where all defeated. I smiled, thinking about my excellent odds of winning if my name was drawn.

"Jack"! My father cried from inside the house, "Stop practicing and come in here, the announcement is about to start"!

"Coming", I said. I walked into the house and hung my sword on the wall. The presidential announcement. Every twenty five years a special hunger games called a Quarter Quell comes with a miserable twist for the tributes. The president announces what it will be the day before reaping day. After the seventy fifth hunger games the capitol audience was getting bored and sick of the hunger games. A compromise was made that after the fourth quarter quell they would end. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch thinking about how in district twelve, the residents can't even afford normal furniture. My Dad, Mom, and older brother where watching the seventy third hunger games re-run as part of the special hunger games marathon of the three hour versions that was running since three days ago.

"Hey Jack", my brother said, "Wanna watch"? My brother and dad loved the hunger games and my mom hated them but thought the districts deserved it so she played along.

"Nope", I said, "I don't find the hunger games exiting nor entertaining."

"But you like those action movies ", my mom said. The only people who could become actors are from district one, two or the capitol. "Yeah because their fake"! I snapped. My brother was going to snap back but then a fanfare played over the tv. Cradius the successor of the newly retired Caesar Flickerman came on. "This hunger games marathon shall be interrupted so the President can deliver the long awaited news on the hundredth annual hunger games". Cradius said with the same level of enthusiasm as Caesar. "We are sorry to interrupt your viewing of the hunger games and thank you for tuning in to the capitol channel. Ladies and Gentlemen President Rain"!

The curtains behind Cradius opened to reveal a cheering capitol audience next to a podium with President Susana Rain standing next to a microphone. She was wearing a gold dress and had her eyes and mouth surgically altered to reflect the capitals fashions. Her legs where painted with ornate designs and she wore see through shoes which showed her feet that were covered in silver and with extra-long toenails. To me she looked as repulsive as any capitol woman but the audience loved her.

"Welcome to the final hunger games!" President rain said. "I know you've been getting tired of them so the final shall be something you will never forget!" The capitol audience became silent.

"On the twenty fifth hunger games the tributes were voted into the arena, on the fiftieth hunger games there were twice as many tributes, on the seventy fifth hunger games the tributes were reaped from the existing pool of victors". President Rain said. "And here we have our fourth quarter quell". She pulled a card from a box a young capitol boy was holding.

"As a reminder that no matter what the districts do to us they will never win the capitol escorts will be going into the arena. When one of them gets killed their two tributes die. If they kill all the tributes there will be no victor and the capitol wins. Also as a reminder of the two rebellions six tributes shall be going into the arena from each of the fifteen districts. Finally as a reminder of the capitals jenerosity weapons and sponsor gifts previously considered too powerful or too good will be allowed. If a tribute dies the gamemakers could decide to bring them back and extra lives may be given as gifts". Some people in the audience gasped and others cheered.

The curtains closed to reveal Cradius at his desk. "Well that was exciting wasn't it?" Coming up next the seventy fourth hunger games starring Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark! My dad flipped off the TV.

"So how about it", my dad said, "Do you want to volunteer this year".

"Nah", my brother said.

"I dont feel like being in the hunger games", I responded.

Chapter 2

The next day was reaping day. After getting dressed up and eating breakfast we arrived at the town square a half an hour early because my brother wanted to participate in the festivities. After celebrating for a while we walked through the market that had special sales and vendors open in honor of the quell. "Psst Hey come over here", a sales vendor said from across the street. I told my parents that I'll be back in a minute and I walked over to BRYSONS TOKENS AND ITEMS.

"Your a career right"? He asked me.

"Yeah", I answered cautiously.

"Take this free of charge", he responded and pressed something into my hand. It was a gold pin with a uniquely shaped crystal that had four points in the center. A fourcrys. It was the district one good luck token.

"Are you sure"? I asked incredulously.

"Yes", Bryson responded, "now go to the reaping and volunteer for me eh"? I glanced around and saw the citizens of the district crowding around the stage next to the fancy justice building. I ran over and stood by my parents. The door opened and Francis Platinum walked out. She was a mirror of the hideous side of capitol fasion. Her fingernails were lengthened too much and painted red. Her eyebrows jutted out in a strange way. Her hair was painted and overly curled and her legs underneath her blue and orange tunic where thinner than normal and covered in silver.

"Welcome welcome to the one hundredth hunger games"! She cried enthusiastically. There were appreciative clapping from the district. I sighed with boredom. The mayor walked up to the microphone and read the usual boring Treaty Of Treason. Once it was finally over Francis skipped over to the microphone and drew the first name. "Silvia Rainier". A young red haired girl walked towards the stage who didn't look nervous at all for she lived in district one and knew what was going to happen..

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE"! Six girls that I've seen briefly in the academy yelled. Everyone turned around to face them.

"Lovely", Francis said, "You are all careers am I correct"?

"Yes", one of the girls answered, "We go to the district academy".

"Will the leader of the academy please step forward" The crowd parted to let a man wearing a suit walk up. "Hello district one"! The man said into the microphone, "my name is Damson and I am the leader of the academy."

"Damson will decide which of these six young girls shall enter the final hunger games"! Francis squealed with delight.

"Hmmm", Damson said, "I think the one who will represent district one the best is.. Trisha please come up to the stage". The girl with blue hair ran up to the stage.

"What's your name dear?", Francis asked.

"Trisha Meiarks", she said. Francis nodded then drew the next name " Shelbi Ornar". I gasped, Shelbi went to my class in the academy. She wanted to enter the hunger games her entire life. Shelbi's eyes lit up as she practically danced over to the stage.

"Are there any volunteers"? Francis asked.

"I volunteer as tribute", a young boy that I never seen before said.

Before Francis could do anything Shelbi swore at the boy in anger and yelled at him not to take the opportunity away from her. Slightly frightened the young boy blended back into the crowd.

"O.K...Then", Francis said, "the next female tribute is.." she reached her hand in again and pulled out a name. "Blimmer Sparks" A girl wearing a orange dress for the reaping that I knew well stomped up to the stage and yelled at Francis. "Can't I have one more year"?!

"Uh no sweetheart your name was drawn", Francis said.

"Please just let me finish my training I'm not ready just one more year"! Blimmer cried. She took the microphone and begged for volunteers but there weren't any. With an anguished yell she ran towards her seat. I did silently think that I would have if I was a girl.

"Well well.. what a lively bunch we have this year", Francis said briefly losing her flamboyant nature. "And now for the boys".

She drew a name from the other ball. "Rynold Marks". A young curly haired boy walked to the stage nervously. I silently felt sorry for him as he took his place.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE"! a voice yelled from the crowd. The crowd parted to reveal that the voice belonged to a tearstreaked boy standing next to his mother. He walked up to the stage.

"And you are"? Francis asked.

"Tristan Marks", the boy said shaking with grief and rage.

"That was your brother wasn't it"? Francis asked. Tristan nodded. Francis reached in again and drew the next name "Heivris Nightrok". She walked up to the stage and no one volunteered. She drew the last name. "Michal Thompson".

A boy started sobbing that I assumed to be Michal Thompson. "No", his mother said, "NO"! I thought about how cruel the capitol are being for letting this happen and what a horrible representation of district one this is. The peackeepers grabbed him and dragged him to the stage. "This cant happen someone please vollunteer'! He yelled franticly into the microphone. Noeone responded. "No please No"! he yelled. Suddenly I felt very very angry and I shouted out eight words that supriesd me even now.

"No please stop"! I shouted at the peacekeepers, "I volunteer". Everyone looked at me and just as crisp and clean as Katniss did I said. "I voulunteer as tribute"! My dad gasped and nearly fainted.

"Well well, I do believe we have a volunteer", Francis said as I walk up to the stage. The Boy nearly fainted with relief and ran of the stage into her mother's arm. "What's your name dear", Francis asked. "Jack Erikson", I said. "Well it looks like we will have another winner", Francis said, "Ladies and gentlemen your tributes from district one!" We were brought off the stage and into the justice building.

CHAPTER 1 THE HUNGER GAMES

I stand on my platform waiting for the countdown to be over. I looked around the arena to take in my surroundings. I seemed to be standing on a plateau with four waterfalls cascading down from it into a river flowing across a plain with a forest in the distance. There seemed to be no way to escape the bloodbath but that didn't bother me. Tristan the second male tribute from district fifteen had a smirk on his face like the new what exactly to do. The Capitol Escorts stood next to the tributes. I looked nervously at Bill, Tristans capital escort.

_Ten…Nine…Eight…Seven_ I began to feel nervous in anticipation_ Three…Two…One…_ The gong sounded and the tributes took off. I sprinted towards the Cornucopia, dodged a knife Tortilla hurled at me and grabbed a sword, a backpack that was incredibly light weight, a strange looking object and an energy shield.

I turned and parried a strike a district three escort made and smacked her with my shield so hard she fell off the platew. Strangely the cannon never sounded but I had no time to worry about that for Tristan and Bill yelled and simultaneously charged me with Bill shooting arrows from his crossbow that I just barely deflected with my shield. While I was occupied with that however Bill jumped over my head and slashed his sword at my hand, cutting it off,

"DIIIIIEEEEE" Tristan yelled as he charged at me to finish it off. In terror I fell off the platew. After screaming for a few minutes I noticed that I was hovering in the air. I walked a cautious step and realized that It was a zero gravity zone. I looked up to see the bloodbath still going. Some tributes figured it out and where walking on the zero-gravity field too.

"RAAAAAAAAAR" I heard from behind me. The capitol escort from distrect three was bouncing towards me on the zero gravity field, holding a knife. I started to feel woozy and lightheaded from loosing so much blood from my slashed off hand. Than a golden box fell from the sky and crashed against my stump regrowing my hand and refilling it with blood just in time for me to use an advanced sword fighting move on the capitol escort and slashed off her head. The cannon fired. For a second I felt bad but then I remembered that she was from the evil Capitol and I dident care anymore.

I looked up gratefully at the sky and thanked Shiner, my mentor. I dident have much time to think about the escort I just killed though for with a wild look in his eyes Tristan ran straight at me and hurled his sword at me. I dodged and flipped the unknown weapon I grabbed at Tristan. It expanded and became a spear like object, crackling with electricity. It paralyzed Tristan and he plummeted down three feet to the plains below the zero gravity field and lay unconscious. The object returned to my hand. I went back to the bloodbath and met up with the seven carrier tributes from the training academy I went to before I was reaped that were fighting Tortilla Mellark, Frogface, and the two remaining male tributes from district seven and Bill.

"Hey", I said as I brandished my electricity wepon, turning it into a bow and fired at Tortilla Mellark who jumped to the side and parried my next strikes with my sword. "Sorry I'm late, I was busy fighting Tristan". I sent arrows flying back towards Quinlan with my shield.

"No problem", Thompson the second male tribute from district three said as he threw a blang at Frogface.

"So were did Tristan go"? Thompson asked," Bill ran towards me and almost managed to through his electric spear until a meateor sent by game makers hurtled from the sky and crushed him and one of the male tributes from district seven. The other male tribute wailed in despair but had no time to be sad for Vineia the third female tribute from district two swung a mace at him and he had to block.

"I don't know", I said as an answer to his question. I turned around as I heard a loud boom as the male tribute disintigrated. "The distrect seven escort has been killed", I murmerd.

Suddenly bolts of lightning crackled arouned the cornucopia and the platew started to crumble.

"Lets get out of here"! I cried, "there's a zero gravity feild that lets us move to the ground saftely. I lead the carrers off the side of the platew and saftely onto the vast plain just as it was destroyed. The cornucopia fell onto the ground, creating a crater like depression from where it landed. We begain to run away as a thunderstorm begain to brew around the platew area.

"We should find shelter", Heivris the first female tribute from district two said. "Ok", I responded, "by the river seems like a good- Suddenly before we could do anything "Suprise"! Bill yelled as he jumped out from behined me and before I could do anything he threw his knives and before I knew it Heivris and Meinox my freinsd from training died". Some of the carriers gasped in shock, others knelt down crying. I yelled NOOOOO.

"Hahaha my sponsor gave me an extra life and I will use it by killing you"! Bill yelled. Screaming a battle cry I charged at Bill and I parried two of his knife strikes and deflected an arrow back at him with my sheild.

"_Die tribute scum" Bill_ yelled as he snapped the arrow in halph with his hand and threw his knife

"Jack! Point your electricity weapon up"! Blimmer, the female career from district one, my district partner cried. Seconds before the weapon stabbed me I pointed it up and a lightning bolt went into the sky, used Bills knife as a lightning conductor and made the knife go back to Bill along with the lightning bolt. The cannon fired and Bill died.

"That's what you get for killing one of my friends" I said savagely as I kicked him away. I looked around at the other five carriers. "How did you know how to use this"? I asked Blimmer, showing him my weapon. "I used these at the training academy back in distrect three".

"Oh", I said still grieving for the two dead tributes, "Could you show me how to use it more"? I asked.

Before Blimmer could answer me the hovercraft came and picked up Bill, Heivres and Meiloxes bodies. I had to bite my tongue to restrain myself from shouting insults at the capitol and crying as the hovercraft passed.

"O.K. this is what you do to make a spear and a bow as you figured out", Blimmer said as she brandished and threw his electricity weapon like I did. The other carriers stood by watching

"A bolt of lightning", Blimmer continued as she lifted it into the air and pointed it at a Groosling walking by. He was interrupted by the first male district fourteen tribute charging at the carriers yelling a battle cry. Thompson flipped him over and sent him flying into the distance never to be seen again as the cannon fired.

"And you can also add the power to your sword by touching it and it turns into a ball of electricity and a bolt you can manipulate", Blimmer said as he demonstrated how to do these things.

"Thanks", I said. "I'm going to hunt and find us water", Vincent the male tribute from district four said.

"We'll build the shelter", Thompson said.

Three hours of hunting fighting and building later I sat around a fire with the other carriers eating squirrel. Vincent also provided a side of sweet grass and some sugarberries I preferred chicken but it tasted ok since I was hungry enough.

"What a day", Thompson said, "I killed like six tributes plus two capitol escorts"! I was silent as I hovered my squirrel meat over the fire.

"How many did you kill"? Thompson asked.

"A few", I said, "I'm just glad that now we could take revenge against the capitol for doing this to us", I said savagely remembering my dead friends.

"Revenge"? Blimmer asked, "I thought you loved the hunger games you VOLUNTEERD for crying out loud".

"I like fame sure", I said, "I like bringing honor to district one and I love being able to eat fine food and be rich for the rest of my life but Blimmer"? I asked.

"Yeah"? Blimmer asked.

"Don't you think there's more to life than living in fear of the capitol and the reapings, dont you think that the hunger games are wrong"?

"No", Blimmer said.

"Someone did come extremely close to destroying the capitol very reacently actually", I said.

"You really shouldent talk about that"- Thompson was about to say but Vincent jumped up and demanded that I tell him so I did.

"There was this girl from district twelve that actually won the games".

"What"? A couple of people said. Over the history of hunger games there was only five victors from twelve.

"She volunteered to save her sister from death though, her name was Katniss Everdeen but everyone knew her as the girl on fire", I said. "Anyway she went in with another tribute called Peeta Mellark and in the end instead of killing him she threatened to commit suicide with nightlock berries making it so the capitol has no victor".

"Why wouldn't she kill Peeta"? Vincent asked.

"She was supposed to be pretending to be in love with him but it started to become real", I said.

"That's disturbing", Thompson remarked.

I smirked. "All nightlock was taken from every arena after that of course but the capitol preferred to relent and go along with their earlier two can win rule change instead of having no victor. This didn't go so well and after President Snow made her life hell for a while and Katniss and Peeta almost had a forced marriage the third quarter quell was announced.

The twist was that the existing victors shall go back in the arena. It was especially created to kill her off and it would have happened too if the head gamemaker wasn't a rebel and wasn't directing the tributes on how to break her out of the arena.

"The head gamemaker was a rebel"? Blimmer asked, absentmindedly chewing on some mint leaves.

"Yes", I said. "Anyway Katniss shot an arrow at the weak spot of the force field around the arena which created a huge explosion that almost killed her but Plutarch the head gamemaker rescued her in a hovercraft and went to district thirteen".

"Wait a minute", Veinia said, "I thought that district thirteen was destroyed".

"That's just the Capitals version of the story", I said, "district thirteen broke into the capitol and almost destroyed it but then they unleashed their ultimate mutations and the rebels were destroyed and Katniss and Peeta disappeared".

Tristans P.O.V

I lay on the ground seething with revenge. How dare he think that district fifteen can lose so easily? District fifteens specialty is losing but thats a smaller matter. Suddenly I felt a lightning bolt hit me and by the sudden gamemaker attack I knew that Bill died.

A wooden canister with the words Plus two fell from the sky and crashed into me. I reformed and seething with revenge, went out to find the career pack. Next to me lay a strange gun shaped object. I grabbed it and pulled the trigger. A ball of white hot fire hurtled towards the forest and destroyed about six trees. I smiled wickedly.

Terrance P.O.V

I stood in the sponsor control room where mentors and sponsors stood watching the screen. "Oh Noooooh", I said as he watched Jack fight Tristan , "Tristan cant die! Quick gimme some stuff". One second later a strange looking capitol woman strutted over to me and handed a plus two lives and a fire blaster.

Feeling anxious, I looked through the glass separating the game makers from the mentors and sponsors. Head Gamemaker Rumdarch Royaldsee eyed Caleb with a look that made me uncomfortable. I had the option of pressing a button and ejecting a matching sponsor gift from the sky above the arena but that would be less precise so I did the second option. Luckily the controll room was right next to the arena so I went into the elevator, punched in Calebs coordinates and sat down. One twenty second ride later I was standing on top of what appeared to be sky which was really the forcefeild.

Above me was a storage room suspended in the air with sponsor gifts randomly dropping. A portion of the force field opened so I could see Tristan, alone and paralyzed on the ground. I dropped the plus two lives and the gun just in time for Bill to die.

Next to me a weird looking district guy stood next to me dropping items.

Tristans P.O.V

I ran on in serch of the carrers for two howers but it started to get dark. "What the heck", I said, "Might as well make a shelter in the meantime." I managed to find two deer and I blasted them with my fire weapon. They fell to the ground not only dead but fully cooked.

I had no trouble killing things so I built a shelter and ate them without regret. Suddenly I heard the ominous anthem of Panem playing and looked to the sky to see who died today.

MY P.O.V

We heard the ominous music of Panem playing and we looked up to see who died. First the picture of the third male and female tributes from district one in the third career pack appered, followed by their escort. Instantly I was hit with greif and anger. The capitol did this to us. They will pay! Picture after picture appered on the screen until it ended. Fourty tributes and five capitol escorts dead. ninety one people left to play.

ANNOUNCERS P.O.V

"And It is the end of the first day of the final hunger games with thirty nine tributes and five capitol escorts killed"! Craidus Templeman said into the microphone. "Actually Cradius thirty four tributes where killed because the other six was killed because of the capitol escorts".

"True True", Leamer Remonrin said with a chuckle, "This is a very intresting year don't you think"?

"Yes", Cradius said, "Amazingly all but one of the tributes from district fifteen are STILL ALIVE"!

"Wait a minute Cradius isn't district fifteens specialty losing"? Leamer asked with a chuckle.

"Hahahaha well their reputation may change after this games", Cradius said.

THE FALLEN Day ONE:

1 Trillian District one male

3 Francis District one capitol escort Female

4 Heivris district one Male

6 Frogface district two Female

7 Drinlace District two Male

8 Rairis District two Capitol escort Male

11 Hestion District four capitol escort female

12 Ryidon District four male

13 Katriss DIstrict fourFemale

14 Dipson District Seven Male

15 Octavia District Seven Female

16 Courbdis District Seven escort

17Mo District Eight male

18 Herbvdis District Eight male

19 Susaniao DIstrict Eight female

20 Tennyson District Ten Male

21 ThompsDistrict Ten Male

22 Fereson District Ten Male

23 Katbiss District Ten female

24 Kopson District Ten Female

25 Loopson District Ten Female

26 Dario District Eleven male

27 Due District Eleven Female

28 Terain District Eleven Male

(3 Dead from district twelve

4 Dead from district thirteen

6 Dead from district Fourteen

Quinlan District Fifteen Capitol escort

Pormo District Fifteen Female

Chapter 2 Day 2

We woke up the next day next to our pile of logs for the fire, used the makshift showers Thompson created in the shelter and gathered up our stuff. "_Come to the waters edge. Come here come here down to the waters edge. Where you once made a long lost pledge. So come down here Dont you fear come here come here to the waters edge"_ Vincent softly murmured the District Four anthem.

Suddenly birdcalls came down from the trees exactly matching Vincents song. "What was that"? Vincent asked.

"They're Mokingjays", I said, "They're the children of Jabberjays and Mokingbirds".

"What exactly do mokingjays do"? Thompson asked.

"They repeat songs and melodies if they like it", I said, "_Are you Are you coming to the tree where they strung up a man that they say murdered three Strange things did happen here no stranger would it seem if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree"._ The mockingjays copied my song.

"See"? I asked. Thompson nodded.

"Now come on"! Blimmer said, "Let's win this thang"!

"GRAAAAAH"! Tristan yelled as he jumped out from behined a tree.

"KILL THEM! BRING Thompson ALIVE". Three of his district fifteen allies charged forward each holding fire swords. Thompson threw his blang at one of them but she just swung her sword and destroyed it.

Tristan pressed a button on his flamethrower and white hot fire destroyed the shelter and all the carriers but Thompson and me where thrown back by the impact. "Gung Ho Cristo Fo"! I yelled as I tossed Thompson a knife that one of Tristans allies dropped. Thompson began sword fighting Tristans two allies and in no time at all they fell to the ground.

"How are you still alive"? I asked him.

"Brandon sent me two extra lives", Tristan said, "I think I'll use them by killing you"! He unleashed blast after blast from his flamethrower and it was all I could do to keep myself alive. Suddenly a third one of Tristans allies ran in from noewhere and kicked me in the stomach. I fell onto the ground, In too much pain to move. Smiling victoriously Tristans pulled the trigger of his flamethrower.

"_Well this is it"_ I thought.

Oraiston P.O.V.

I sat at a table in the sponsor control room with four other capitol sponsors and three from district one and discussing who and when to give an item to. I was dressed like a capitolite to appeal to their better nature. I had on a gold suit and pants and had little pieces of gold and silver in my fingernails. I made my eyebrows jut out longer in a spikey pattern and my hair look different.

"This suit is very special", Cotcor a capitol sponsor said, "It protects from fire and has a sword enhancer and guns attached to it". I glanced at the monitor and saw Jack, my freind from the district just barely dodging blasts from the flamethrower.

"No", I said, "NO"! I grabbed the hologram of the suit and ran towards the deliviry console, shoved shiner out of the way, entered Jacks coordinates and pulled the lever.

MARCS P.O.V

A silver box hurtled onto my chest and expanded into a silvery suit with two guns and the fire shattered harmlessly againtst me. "Whaaaa"? Tristan asked. By way of answer I fired and a blast of energy blew calebs head off. The explosion made a cloud of dust so i couldn't see him.

"Uuuuurgh", Blimmer groaned. The rest of the carriers stirred and got up. "What happened"? Vincent asked.

"Oh nothing", I said dismissively, "just almost got killed by Tristan and Thompson-" I looked around and Thompson wasn't there.

"He's gone", I said in amazement, "Tristan must have took him while we left. "Come on", I said. I gathered up my stuff and the rest of the carriers did the same thing.

"What are you wearing"? Venia asked looking at me. I looked down and gasped. My entire body was covered in a shimmering silvery suit. I extended my arm and a long gun appeared in my hand. When I touched my suit it shrunk into a small box which I put in my pocket.

"Gift from a sponsor", I responded.

"How did they get the money for that"! Vincint asked.

"The capitol must have made prices of good gifts affordable for people in rich districts for once", I responded.

WATCHERS POV

My parents and brother where glued to the TV ever since the games started. "Do you think the fifty dollars we donated would do the trick"? my mom asked.

"Hopefully", my brother answered as he saw me dodge Tristans blasts. The suit came down and I blasted Tristans head off. "Yeah"! my dad and brother cried in unison. "He's gonna win I'm sure of it", my mom said nervously. They saw some shots of what other tributes where doing than saw Tristan reforming and taking Thompson.

ANNOUNCERS POV  
"What an interesting twist in these games", Cradius said exitedly, "Caleb took the carriers best friend". "Well they are making the final games more exciting" Leamer agreed, "But that's not the only interesting happening this year Katirn another tribute is the grandaughter of the recently deceased Finnik Odair may he rest in peace is doing quite well with our upgraided tridents.

Onscreen a list of the six kills Hopkins made flashed.

KATIRN POV

I walked through the mountains with the other remaining members of the second carrier pack which were Enroida and Braizen my district partner. As we walked I thought about the six tributes I killed with my amazing trident but shrugged it off. "You're in the hunger games" I told myself, "You play or you die".

"We need to find water", Enroida said, "didn't we pass a stream a while back"?

"Yeah", Katirn said, "we should go back". We walked until we found the stream going up to the top of the mountain. We drank then continued walking.

"That's strange", Katirn said, "Why didn't any tributes show up yet?" Suddenly a pair of male and female tributes from district two and their capital escort appeared from behind us all holding guns and with sheathed electric swords. Next to them where two pairs of district three tributes with arrows notched in their had bows with razor sharp edges except for the handle grip.

Announcers P.O.V

"Oooh outnumbered", Cradius said. "It apperes that one of our capitol escorts has formed an unexpected allience hahahaha"! Lemur cried exitedly. "Some of them have guns though are they allowed to do that"? Cradius asked.

"In this hunger games yes but heres the catch. Some of the guns like Marcs need a recharge after use and these guns shoot bullets slow enough to deflect or dodge slower than any existing peacekeeper gun." Cradius nodded and the brodcast flipped back to Hopkins.

KATIRNS POV.

All seven people charged, yelling like maniacs. We were outnumbered but never underestimate the power of quality. I deflected the two bullets sent at me with my knife and slammed my trident against the ground causing a fissure to open under the capitoline and a male district two tribute. The gamemakers closed the fissure and the cannon fired twice. The weight of guilt at killing intensified but I had no time to greive for the female tribute charged with her electric sword.

Enroida moved her hands through the air and her fire weapon in the form of a fireball set the female tribute on fire who dove into the stream to put it out. The male tribute from the second pack begain to swordfight with Enroida fire vs electricity swords. The tributes with bows fired continuously at Braizen who had an axe with enhanced powers. He spun his axe causing the arrows to be deflected back at the arrow tributes. "Lets run guys", a guy with a arrow in his butt said. The third carrier pack ran away out of sight.

Matts POV

"I'm going to kill everyone"! Matt yelled as he swung his sword in circles and completely missed the four tributes caught in the snare that laughed and laughed at his expense.

"Haha a lowly tribute from district twelve can't defeat a master of the axe from district seven", a boy from district seven said as he cut their ropes. The boy hurled his axe at Matt which missed by a hair and flew back into his hand by ways of his special glove. Matt swung again and this time he was succsesful. The cannon fired four times and the hovercraft came.

"Yeah"! Matt said, "District twelve for the win." He grabbed the fallen tributes Axe and sheath and strapped it on and added a fallen tributes food pack to his own. Than he danced around, killed a wild turkey and cooked it for lunch. Than Matt put out the fire and continued up the mountain trail through the woods. Suddenly he saw a light up ahead and walked into the light.

GAMEMAKERS POV

"Sir", Shelia the gamemaker in charge of weather and the television cameras, "Matt is approaching the altar of memories" as the main camera switched from a district fourteen tribute running through the woods. "Prepare the twists", Rumdarch said. Gamemakers tapped at their screens and the twelve sections of the arena that's horrors where arranged by time appeared in the holographic bubble in the middle of the room. Shelia prepared a thunderstorm near the cornucopia and another gamemaker placed mutts in ready position.

aul walked up a long flight of stairs and reached the top. He looked around and gasped. Below him were a blanket of clouds that the stairs went from and above him was a sky of brilliant white. He was standing on a platew with designs carved on the floor and a circular altar with a rectangular object stuck in it in the center carved with more designs. He walked towards the object and as he walked Matt noticed that the sides of the Platew where transparent walls. The words The First Hunger Games glowed in red on the wall as on the floor scenes from that hunger games played out. The same thing happened up to the ninety ninth games as Paul walked to the end of the platew. He touched what appered to be empty air and it flashed blasting Paul back to the altar and revealing that he was at the forcefeild.

Matt looked at the altar which had the words one hundredth hunger games circling it. The rectangular object suddenly glowed yellow and lifted into the air. Curious about what would happen Matt pushed it back in. The entire altar glowed and shimmered.

"What's happening"? Matt asked to himself. Suddenly a bolt of jagged white lightning struck the altar which dident hit Matt but the force of the explosion blasted him back and he went flying away from the altar, through the clouds and towards the cornucopia. "AAAAAAH", Matt yelled as he fell towards the cornucopia. In mid-air he grabbed a parachute he took from a falling tribute and put it on causing him to gently land outside the cornucopia.

Matt VIEWERS/NEW DISTRICT 12 POV

"Is that sponsor gift ready"? Sherry Thompson Matts mother asked Slippery Sue in the new Hob. All black market sellers had a first name like Greasy or Slimy but in Slippery's case she slipped and fell a lot so her name was Slippery.

"Oh no just waitin on dat hundr more dollars dat the cap'tol is 'manding". Slippery talked strangely like all black market sellers.

"Fine", Sherry said with a sigh. She forked over one hundred dollars that she borrowed from Mayor Oversee so named because he Oversees rather than Undersees like the last mayor. Sherry wrote the words For Paul Thompson an great tribute.

"Give Dis to dat mayor", Slippery Sue said. Sherry walked to the train station where a train heading straight to the sponsor control room was headed and handed it over to a Capitolite money arranger wearing a brown robe and cat's whiskers. The train started to move out of the station.

"Wait", Sherry called after the capitolite while jogging along with the train, "I want to come to the control room too".

"Sorry", the capitolite said, "You need a license to- OOH! Sheery punched the capitolite who fell out of the tracks onto the ground and hopped on as the train gained speed. "lets see you lose your son to the reaping now (Censord)." The train gained speed and went out of sight. Sherry knew that she commited an act of rebbelion but at the same time of the worry she felt elated and energized like she could punch more capitol people.

The train arrived in the sponsor control room next to the arena fifteen miles from the Capitol. She was about to get off when a peacekeeper stopped her. "You need a licenes to continue on", the peacekeeper said. On the peacekeepers uniform was the words peacekeeper thread. Sherry suddenly filled with anger at the memories flashed through her head. _"Clear the square! Anyone out after dark shall be shot on sight. Her old home burning. "No dont do this to me NOOOOO". _

"Peacekeeper Thread is it"? she asked, "well I'll make you peacekeeper Dead"! She punched the peacekeeper who fell out of the trains opening. They where on a bridge connecting to the fifteenth floor of the controll building and the peacekeeper fell straight to the first floor.

"HEY" another one said, "STOP RIGHT THERE". Shelly darted into the sponsor controll room pursued by two peacekeepers and pressed the close door button. The two peacekeepers smashed againtst the door as the train started to move again to district one through fifteen. She looked around the room and saw three long tables againtst the walls with buttons and levers with sponsors inserting holograms of gifts. Off to the side was a glass door looking into a series of confrence like rooms for sponsors and monitors playing the hunger games where everywere.

She saw a stairwell going down to the other floors and a glass screen seperating the sponsors from the gamemakers. And she saw Rumdarch Royalsee infront of her. "BIG GIRLY SCREAM"! Sherry went. Rumdarch was casually flipping a gold knife around in his hand. "So are you the mother of Paul that killed head peacekeeper thread".

"How do you know", Sherry said.

"Security camera", Rumdarch said, "Now I'll give you a choice, Come along to the peacekeepers for a twenty five year sentence in prison or i can execute you myself". Rumdarch pointed the knife at her. By way of answer Sherry ran to Cob Jay who was currantly sending a water bottle and turren of food to Paul, tossed him the money jar and he sent the gift. Suddenly two peacekeepers grabbed her and took her away.

Jacks POV  
We were following Tristans tracks through a field when blue light went across the ground and Rumdarches voice came on the intercom. "Greetings Tributes. The Altar Of Memories has been used. From now on the arena will be turned into a clock and new twists and mutations from past games and current ones will be activated. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."

"That doesn't sound good", Venia said. I nodded thinking about what that may mean. We sat down in the grass and ate a lunch of the stuff in our packs.

Gamemakers POV  
Lunar a blue haired gamemaker glanced at the clock which said Noon. She walked into an elevator which moved sideways through a tunnel attaching to a special room on the side of the force field. The room had it's two walls and ceiling colored obsidian black. In the back of the room was the glass elevator shaft connecting from the controll room and the front went straight into the treetops of the arena. It was surrounded by a solid forcefeild that would throw you back from the inside but from the outside would just feel like wall.

In the room their was a controll pannel to adjust the forcefeild and leaning on the edge of the arena was a gong with a mallet next to it that was added in the seventy fifth games. It was attached to a sound projecting device so all the tributes could hear. Lunar picked up the mallet and banged twelve times.

MY POV

In the arena twelve bongs erupted through the sky. "Oh no", I said remembring a clip of the seventy fifth games I saw. "Look", Vincent said. Over the treetops six red rockets hurtled towards the ground and landed silently. Two seconds later there was a deafening explosion that created a big gap in the forest that used to have eighty trees. A mushroom cloud rose up to the sky from that spot which turned into red smoke that hurtled through the forest at blinding speed and stopped one foot away from us. The cannon sounded fourteen times.

"We should get moving before somthing else happens", I said. We gathered up our stuff and Venia announced where it looked like Tristan went next. Everyone in the first carrier pack started walking in the direction of the cornucopia.

Tristan POV

I stood next to the cornucopia with Thompsonlying in a heap next to me. A silver paracute tumbled out of the sky revealing a tub of morphling medicane and an extra water bottle. I put the water in the front of my pack and I rubbed the morphling on a burn wound I recived from the fire. I reached my hand back and slapped Chris across the face. "WAAAURGH"! Thompson yelled as he leaped to his face and begain stabbing and slashing at me. Laughing I blocked everything and fired my flamethrower at Thompson who was knocked back by the blow. I drew my sword and pointed the tip at Chrises throat.

"Listen Thompson", I said, "I should kill you right now in which you would die a spectacular death for the capitols enjoyment OR become my allie and use the same skill you showed in taking out my minions on other tributes".

"Fine"! Thomspon said disarming me with a quick flick of his knife. Tristan rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Suddenly the ground fivehundred feet away from us burst into flame which begain catching until a forest fire was raging twords us.

"Let's get out of here", Tristan said as he ran away with me.

MY POV

That night we reached the cornucopia but saw no sign of Thompson or chris. Vincent started a fire and announced that wild turkeys wandered into our traps which we cooked and seasoned with the spice kit a sponsor sent Venia and they werent that bad. The anthem played and faces appered in the sky. First the faces of the people Hopkins killed than the People Tristan killed appered in the sky. When they apperd Chris smiled triumphantly.

THE FALLEN DAY 2

Danial Marvin District two male

Herman Shelbi District two female

District two capitol escort

Gabe Rynolds District three

Myers Alex District three

Capitol escort District three

Dylan Shelbi District four female

Sherman Miors District five female

Mell Dreckwic District five male

Tirel Acritz district five escort

Helga Shirnolds district six Female

Katriss alvereen District seven

Shendra district eleven female

Katriss district eleven Female

Dormai District eleven Capitol escort

Sherlog District twelve capitol escort

Damson alex district fifteen

Melson rynolds district fifteen

Halder Nolands District fifteen

Gordars district fifteen capitol escort

Melvi district fifteen capitol escort

Twenty dead and seventy one more tributes and capitol escorts left!

CHAPTER 3

Tristans POV

Three Days later after two uneventful days where no one died day Tristan rose from his sponsor sent sleeping bag and woke Thompson up from his that was reluctantly shared.

"Come on"! Chris yelled as he drew his sword,"Let's kill some people".

"What about breakfast"? Chris asked. Caleb sighed but stole four eggs from a chicken then cooked them over the fireplace with Chrises cooking supplies from the cornucopia. He grabbed a log which used as a impromptu plate. He handed two to chris and they ate while drinking from their water bottled. "Let's go", Caleb said.

They ran across the feild when suddenly out of noewhere Tortilla Mellark holding a staff like object with his knife ran up to Caleb and Chris and threw three knives that Caleb deflected with his sword. THe knives returned to Tortillas gloved hand. "District twelve must win"! he yelled while hurling blasts of energy out of the staff which Caleb countered with blasts of fire. "You're dreaming", Chris said who begain fighting kife vs knife with Tortilla. Tortilla held his staff to the sky and released two energy blasts that Caleb barely blocked and Chris got blasted back buy but not hit.

"District twelve hasn't one for ten years and the last hunger games will not go to you"! Caleb said sending out a huge blast of fire that Tortilla sent back buy spinning his staff which almost burnt Caleb who threw Chris in front of him who took the blow.

CHRISES PARENTS P.O.V

"YOU CHEATER"! Chrises father yelled at his technologly advanced television when Chris was burnt, "CURSE YOU CALEB YOU(Censord Censord Censord) "Calm down", his mom said with her voice quivering, "he isn't dead yet". Chrises father ran out the door and into the busy town square to see Dumpy Do-Doo the equivilent of a black market seller. She was organizing a bunch of jars full of dollars to donate to tributes with labels saying the person and object. "Is their enough money for armour and a bunch of matches here"? Thompson's mom asked. "Ooooh yeees", Dumpy said, "I sending it over right now eh"? Dumpy asked. "Good" Thompsons moms said.

CALEBS POV

"Aaaah", Torrtilla cried as he was shoved to the ground and stabbed by chris. After a gruling eight minute battle wheir Chris and Caleb where badely wounded. Suddenly a packet of matches and an advanced looking medicene tub floated down from the sky: Two for each tribute. Caleb and Chris rubbed on the medicene and experianced blissful relief.

"I shouldent have killed Tortilla", Chris said, "It was the wrong thing-"

"It was in self defence", Caleb said while spinning around his sword. Chris nodded and the group of people went off.

MY POV

After waking up we continued on following Caleb's tracks. "Over there". Vincent said pointing at a blazing fire which could only mean one thing. We hid behined a bush and watched as in a clearing Caleb just set fire to the trees who was loading Chris into a cannon. The cannon fired and Chris killed flew at a group of tribueshim one by one.

"Give him back you feind", Venia thretened pointing her mace.

"Wa ha ha ha ha", Caleb evily laughed. He was so busy laughing that he dident realize Chris charging Caleb and throwing his knife which missed. "ATTACK"! Vincent yelled and the five of us charged Caleb. Caleb blasted his flamethrower at Chris and Venia who had to leap to the side to dodge while me, Blimmer and Vincent slashed, stabbed and blasted at Caleb who parried and blasted at Blimmer. Blimmers electricity weapon intercepted and blasted Caleb with lightning. Caleb deflected it back with his sword as it hit Vincent in the arm. Vincent screamed in pain as his right arm was blasted clean off. Blimmer yelled in outrage and shot an arrow at Caleb with her weapon while I sent a blast from my gun. Caleb twisted in mid-air so the blasts went back which dident hit me, Blimmer or Vincent but knocked us to the ground.

As quick as light Caleb threw his knife at me. I closed my eyes hoping it will quick. With an angry yell Chris leaped in front of me and the knife struck him in the stomach. He fell to the ground and immediatly the cannon fired.

Chrises parents P.O.V.

Chrisees parents watched the battle nervously. "Is he going to make it", Chrises mother said, "I mean he said he'll win". They watched as the knife flew at Chris and he died.

"No", Chrises mom said, "NOOO"! She cried into Chrises dads arms, "This has been going on for far too long", she said tearfully, "

MY POV  
I watched numbly as Chris fell to the ground dead. "He sacrificed himself for me", I said to myself as i cried in recognition of Chrises death. My attention was brought back when Caleb laughed out loud. Screaming in rage I charged at Caleb and blasted a bolt of electricity with my weapon then fired bolts from it in bow form. Caleb jumped out of the way but a bolt skimmed his sholder giving him a cut.

Suddenly the air crackled around us and a tornado of electricity began heading towards us. "This isent over", Caleb said savegly. He fastened the hang glider to his back and using the wind he flew away.

"Run", I told Blimmer, Vincent and Venia. We just barely outran the tornado and reached the forest.

THE GAMEMAKERS POV

"O.K", Rumdarch said as he pressed the button to activate the dogs carcasses from underground the arena. He added the DNA from the trackers of the tributes of the seventy fifth and fourth hunger games. "Make the dogs attack...Hopkins group", Rumdarch said. A gamemaker tilted a lever and the dogs suddenly appered.

HOPKINS POV

The four dogs leaped at Hopkins group and would have killed Hopkins but Enrodia jumped infront of her and threw his axe at one. "Thanks", Hopkins said.

"No problem", Enrodia responded, "Duck". Hopkins and Enrodia ducked as a dog leaped at them above their faces. Enrodia blasted a dog with a beam of fire and the dog disintigrated. Another dog with Quinlans head slashed at Hopkins who blocked and threw her trident which the dog leaped away just in time. Enrodia pressed a button on her axe and threw it. The axe begain homing a dog and slashed off it's head. Now only two dogs where left.

The dog that was Mr Quinlan suddenly leaped fowards and slashed off Enrodia's head. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO", Hopkins yelled in slow motion with Braxien. Hopkins threw her trident finishing the dogs. "Enrodia", Braxien said weeping. "I know", Hopkins said, "But we have to keep going.

DAY 5 THE FALLEN

Enrodia district one female

Chris District Three Male

Shelga District Three Female

Shigriaa District four Female

Trinian District five male

Shullie Frik District five female

Zuriks District five female

Shrill Megaphone District five capitol escort

Dillian District six female

Shegra District six female

Shegria District Six capitol escort

Mina DIstrict six capitol escort

Dorma District Six male

Shirla District Six male

Tortilla Mellark District twelve male

Delfroins District twelve capitol escort

Drillians district Thirteen Capitol escort

Dyson DIstrict Thirteen male

Thorin District Thirteen Male

Hestia District thirteen Female

Fifty more tributes and escorts left….

MY POV  
The next morning I woke up feeling exhausted. "Good morning"! Blimmer cried enthusiastically as the other carriers got up reaching for her electricity weapon, "Let's kill some-" she cut off when she saw my expression,"What's wrong"? She asked looking at me.

"I dont want to kill anyone else", I said, "I want to leave".

"Well only fifty people left right",Blimmer said brightly, "And the only way to win is to play also the capitol cant do this to us".

"Right", I said feeling better and getting up.

"Here that you capitol (Censored) How dare you do this to us you (Censords)"

GAMEMAKERS POV

"She must die", Rumdarch said.

"Wait until later", his seacond and command said, "Her desplay of difience shall give them hope then she will die by a hailstorm".

PAULS POV

"Woooooooww", Paul said looking at his new sponsor gifts A set of hand grenades and bottles of medicine. He lowered his trap and the three tributes he trapped got out. "you may go", Paul said, "But here's a little parting gift of cucumbers", he handed out the grenades and ran away. "Yummy", the male tribute said. Suddenly they begain to glow. "WHAT THE F-" BOOOM it exploded the three.

THREE DAYS LATER

MY POV

We woke up under a grove of trees and started our breakfast. The only two carriers left from our group were Blimmer and Vincent. Suddenly Rumdarch went onto the announcments. "Greetings tributes congradulations for making it to the final eight. You are all invited to a lavish feast at the cornucopia Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor." We started off towards the Cornucopia and a hour later arrived. A table was set with lavish food and drink next to the empty cornucopia. The other tributes where already their. For one hour we ate and chatted like normal people until we finished. "That was great wasn't it?" I asked Caleb. "Yes it was", Caleb said,"Wait a minute". We all got up and slowly turning around realizing that we all were here and what it means. Then "HA"! everyone yelled at once as they exchanged blows in unison. When the smoke cleared me and Caleb were crossing swords, Hopkins was pointing her trident at Vincent's shield, Blimmer was slashing at Pauls knife and Nenvis was exchanging hand to hand combat with Melix.

I blasted caleb with my flamethrower but he twisted in mid air and hurled a knife. I shot Caleb with a continuous stream of electric arrows but he deflected all of them except one which gave him a cut. Suddenly Hopkins trident found his mark and vincent died. "Vincent!" I cried and rushed towads Hopkins with sword drawn but Caleb got their first and the cannon fired. Suddenly huge hailstones begain to rain from the sky. "Lets get out of here", I told blimmer the one remaning person from my carrier pack. She nodded and we joined the tributes running and dodging the hailstones.

ANNOUNCERS POV  
"Well would you look at that Hopkins got defeated after all", Cradius said merrily, "Now let's take a look at her stats". Hopkins Seventeen kills rolled on the screen with her personal information. "This is shaping up to be very exiting eh Leamer?"

"Oh yes yes", Leamer said, "The final battle is soon approching!"

DAY 8 THE FALLEN

Vincent: Eighth place

Hopkins: Seventh place

Melix: Sixth place

Paul: Fifth place

Blimmer: Fourth place

FOUR MORE LEFT!

MY POV

The next day I got up feeling miserable. I thought that the best thing to do was to find the other tributes instead of avoiding the inevitable so I begain to run down the mountains to find them. Suddenly Nenvis ran out of the forest behined me screaming like a crazy person. She ran straight into my trap, her foot caught in the rope and was flung down a fifty foot hole. The cannon fired acknowledging that the only tributes left are Me, Caleb and the male capitol escort from district eight. Gunfire filled the air as two androids came out of the forest blasting at me with their guns instead of arms.

I started deflecting bullets back with my sword which shattered harmlessly against them. I rolled to dodge a stream of bullets and slashed my sword against one which glanced off it's metal body. Deflecting more bullets I fired a blast from both of my guns. The armor shattered off them but they didn't die. I tried to shoot my guns again but it said that I need a fifty nine more minute recharge time.

SHINERS POV

"I have two thousand P$ to give for the amulet", Danial said handing them to Shiner. Shiner nodded and inserted them in.

MY POV

I dodged and deflected bullets but couldn't connect with any of my strikes. Suddenly a amulet fell from the sky and onto my body.I read the message attached saying what it does In my moment of distraction a bullet grazed my face and I fell to the ground. "STOP!" I cried telling the androids, "Cease Fire." The androids stopped firing. A forest fire suddenly erupted on all sides of me except east towards the cornucopia destroying the entire area so I directed the androids after me as I ran towards the Cornucopia. Once I reached the cornucopia I immediately spotted Caleb and the capitol escort. Caleb yelled in delight and they ran after me. I leaped into the air and simultaneously blocked Calebs sword strike while kicking hte escort in the face. "Androids open fire!" I cried. The amulet glowed causing my orders to be fowarded to the Androids and they fired at the capitol escort who deflected the bullets as I flipped through the air and made a perfect landing behined Caleb.

Yelling in rage and pain, the capitol escort ran at me knife in hand while caleb blasted with his flamethrower forgetting about my suit. I parried the escorts five strikes, used a downward lunge which she sidestepped away. While I was doing this caleb ran at me but with one fist I punched him away. As quick as light I shot electricity arrows at caleb and while he deflected them I used a disarming slash to knock the capitol escorts sword out of her hand then the anndroids took care of the rest as the cannon fired.

"Greetings remaning tributes", Rumdarch said over the loudspeaker, "Condradulations on making it this far. The final battle will take place now.. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor." I looked at Caleb and he looked at me. We ran at eachother and started swordfighting at incredible speeds. To set the mood Rumdarch created a thunderstorm that erupted while we fought. Using the storm I directed lightning bolts at Caleb with my weapon. Laughing Caleb deflected the bolt with his sword and I rolled out of the way to delflect it. We switched to hand to hand combat and I flipped Caleb over and he fell to the ground.

Caleb got up and ignoring his injury disarmed me and and before I could defend myself stabbed me in the chest. I had time for one last thought before I died.

GAMEMAKERS POV  
Rumdarch looked down at my body and for the first time in his life felt pity. He liked me after all and didn't want a lunatic to win the games. So rumdarch pressed a button and brought me back to life.

MY POV

I went back to life and before Caleb could do anything I zapped him with a lightning bolt and the cannon fired. I won the hunger games and will go home to a life of riches.


End file.
